Twisted Games
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: When Emma turns into the new Dark One, her character changes, and she discovers she can revel in being a little mischievous. She allows repressed feelings to surface, but hurts others in the process. Swan Queen. Oneshot. Mostly naughty, but also angsty. :P


This is a naughty oneshot. Swan Queen all the way.

 **Warnings:** mentions of Hook and Hood. Temporary genderbend. Some violence.

* * *

 **"Twisted Games"**

* * *

After the dagger landed on the tarmac in a loud, metallic clank, Regina broke from Robin's embrace, angry that he'd prevented her from running to Emma's side to help her fight the darkness. Maybe if she had used her magic combined with Emma's, their light could've vanquished the Dark One. But now… now Emma Swan was the name etched on the blade.

"Idiot," Regina stifled a sob as she held the dagger in her trembling hands.

Snow and David slowly parted from their embrace, tears rolling down the sides of their faces, and came to Regina's side to see the object in her custody. Emma had disappeared when the darkness imploded, leaving the dagger behind it, and they wondered of she could be trapped inside it.

They asked the Mayor, and Regina moved her head, unsure.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out."

"You mean to summon her?" Robin asked worriedly. "I don't think you should, Regina. She could kill us."

Regina glared at him, still upset that he'd held her back when she tried reaching for Emma.

"What are you waiting for, your Majesty? Summon her!" Hook demanded, bloodshot-eyed, and irate.

Why did Emma sacrifice for the Evil Queen? He was mortified. He didn't think her worthy of Emma's caring. And it made no sense that she would do it after telling him she loved him; it felt like it had been her way to make him back down so she could use the emotional moment as a distraction to claim the darkness and save Regina. No. That couldn't be.

They were pondering if they should call upon Emma, when black smoke began to fume out of the relic in Regina's hands; swiveling around the brunette, and the rest of them jumped away to take a safe distance from the sorceress and from the dagger.

 _What was going on?_

They hadn't summoned the Dark One yet—least not with voice, but Regina's heart kept saying _'Emma,'_ as her eyes studied the dagger and her fingers traced each letter of the name written on the metal.

After the black fog dissipated, the feminine figure of a woman, clad in black, emerged from the darkness.

"Emma," they all gasped.

She was wearing a formal suit, high heels, and a blazer that reminded them of Maleficent's fashion sense—up to some point. She had that 'mafia' vibe to her, accentuated by the burgundy tie at the front. Long, blonde hair drooped in tighter curls she'd stopped wearing at some point, which reminded them of the day Emma first came to Storybrooke; bold, and eager to bring havoc.

 _"My Queen,_ how may I serve you?" Emma made a flourish with her hand as she bowed lightly at Regina.

"I didn't summon you…" answered Regina nervously, still looking at the imposing image of this elegant, fearsome blonde in Jimmy Choo's. She looked quite alluring in Regina's eyes.

"Did you not?" Emma took one step closer and brought her lips close to Regina's ear. "We both know you did," she said to her in a voice laced with sensuality. "But I will let it be our secret... for now," she told her and made Regina bite her own lip nervously.

"Get away from her!" Robin ran to their side, and dared pulling Emma by the arm and away from Regina.

"You just confirmed my suspicions," Emma looked down at his hand on her arm with disgust, "that you really have no brain," her body began then to glow with a red aura; Robin was propelled - again - a few feet back on the street.

"Robin!" Regina ran to his side and helped him get up. He only got a few bruises on his arms and his face, nothing lethal.

"Emma, stop. Don't come any closer," Regina yelled at her when she saw her coming to them.

"I had hoped he was worth it, but so far, it looks like this sacrifice was a waste of my time," Emma said with spite. "He doesn't seem worthy of you. He _can't_ be your happy ending."

"Emma…" Regina looked at her with hurt. "Let's try to fix this, please. This isn't like you."

"Oh, but it is. In fact, I had never felt as complete and free. Not even when I must respond to whoever wields this little thing." Emma made the dagger appear in her hand.

Regina had been helping Robin stand up, and didn't notice the moment the dagger dropped to the ground.

"No…" Snow and David mumbled.

"Emma, please. We love you! We will solve this together and get you back," Snow said to her.

"Don't you even try," Emma was firm. She waved her hand and made her parents appear in their apartment, where Henry babysat his little uncle.

"Much better. Now, where were we?"

Emma continued walking closer to Regina and Robin, like a leopard circling its prey, but suddenly felt another unwelcomed hand on her.

Hook pulled her abruptly to face him, forced his lips on hers, but nothing happened, and Emma laughed mockingly when they parted, making him feel humiliated.

"True Love's kiss? _Again?_ You have got to be kidding me," Emma was cruel, and loving it. Regina did enjoy that, too, but she wouldn't openly admit it.

"You said you loved me," Hook was crying again.

The first time he attempted this, Emma didn't have memories of him, and even if she'd had them, she hadn't admitted to loving him. Not then; but now it should have been different, so why did it fail?

"I only said what you needed to hear to let go off me," Emma said. "I pity you, that's what I truly feel. Now, get out of my sight," Emma waved her hand again and made Hook appear in his precious Jolly Roger: his one true love.

"I'm sorry about that embarrassing scene," Emma feigned feeling like she cared. "As I was saying, I don't deem you worthy of her," the blonde looked with scorn at Robin.

"Emma, please, don't hurt him," Regina pleaded, making Emma grimace.

The darkened Savior put a hand on her chest, as if hurt by the accusation, and turned to Regina. "You offend me. I wouldn't hurt him. I'm not _evil_ ," she gave her a mischievous smirk. "All I will do is give him a chance to prove his worth to you," she grinned with malice, and Regina swallowed nervously.

"I just want to make sure this was worth it. I made you a promise…" Emma's voice softened, and Regina could see no darkness in her this moment. It was just Emma, and it made her feel so many things she tried keeping buried in the depths of her.

"Emma, I—" Regina tried to speak, but thunders and wind began to blow mercilessly around them. "What's happening? What are you doing?"

"Giving him a second—or should I say: third—chance with you," Emma sassed.

Emma then moved her hands in a come hither gesture, making Regina hover in the air, closer to her, and light and black smoke swiveled around her body until it wasn't visible. There was another explosion and then they saw someone drop to the ground, and Robin ran to Regina's side to see if she was un-harmed.

"Regi—" He almost choked on his own saliva when he saw a MAN, instead of her. "What did you do to her?" Robin barked at Emma, who began laughing darkly.

"If your love is true, it shouldn't matter what her body looks like," Emma responded with a sneer.

Regina opened her eyes slowly and incorporated with Robin's help. But she felt different. Robin looked different. _Was he shorter?_ No. _She_ was taller.

"What happened?" Regina's eyes opened wider when she heard her own voice; it was much deeper, and hoarse.

"Oh my god," Regina moaned.

She summoned a big mirror to look at herself; at a handsome rockstar type of guy, clad in leather, ripped jeans, and black, worn-out boots.

"You turned me into a man? Why on earth would you do that, _Miss Swan?_ " Regina was flabbergasted.

"To prove a point," Emma answered with innocence.

"Turn me back," Regina demanded, but she no longer possessed the dagger.

"Why the fuss, _Gina?_ " Emma pushed her buttons with the endearment. "He's your True Love, right? A kiss should undo it."

"Argh." Regina exhaled angrily.

Emma disappeared and reappeared sat over the trunk of a car as she watched the show unfold.

"Robin?" Regina turned to face him but he had grimace in his face.

He looked constipated or something, Emma thought.

Standing seven inches taller than Robin, Regina (or should she be called Reginald now?) approached him, slowly closing the distance in between them. But he was twitching his lip, disgust crossing his features.

"I'm sorry! I can't!" Robin yelled and stepped back, breaking Regina's heart. _Again._

"Robin… It's just me. It _still_ is me," Regina pleaded.

"Yes, but I can't kiss you like this," He held a hand before him to keep distance. As if by sharing a simple peck on the lips with another man, would suddenly turn him GAY.

"Called it," Emma's voice sounded weird. _Was she eating?_

Regina glanced at her with anger, and saw the blonde had summoned a bag of popcorn, and was watching with too much amusement while munching joyfully at the scenario. This was all a game to her.

"This proves nothing, Swan," Regina glowered. "This is such a stupid game," the brunette said with anger, and in the blink of an eye, Emma was just a foot from her. Or him.

"Is it?" Emma waved a hand and made Robin appear in the woods, leaving her alone with Regina-ld.

Regina's breath caught in her chest. They were so close, it made her body have mixed sensations, and then the gorgeous blonde got even closer, and began picking at invisible lint from the black leather jacket she gave Regina with the make-over.

"I've always had a weakness for men in leather, you know?" Emma looked from under hooded eyes at Regina, and made her gulp nervously.

Regina's body suddenly felt warmer and there was a strange, unfamiliar itch in between her manly legs. She was being seduced, and she didn't dislike it completely. She _wished_ she could dislike it.

"Enough with the games, Emma," Regina's voice was stern, but she actually sounded needy.

Emma stopped pretending to be ridding her jacket off lint and began rolling her fingertip over her chest, now on his grey t-shirt that sported 'Black Sabbath' artwork.

"What are you playing now?" The brunette licked his suddenly dry lips as Emma continued drawing scribbles on the manly chest, torturing _him._

"Just drawing," Emma feigned innocence, and let her hands wander down Regina's torso, meeting with the buckle of the belt around his jeans, enjoying how that made Regina gasp, and something else react inside her pants.

"Oh?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina playfully.

Regina blushed a bright red. _Male body be damned!_

"Emma, this isn't… what it looks like," Regina was embarrassed at how her new body part refused to obey her rational mind. She was being seduced and it was making effect; she was getting more and more aroused by Emma's naughtiness.

"Looks pretty convincing, to be honest," Emma teased her. "Might as well make sure," a hand wandered down over the jeans before Regina anticipated, and Emma felt the hardness through the fabric. " _Very_ convincing."

A groan escaped Regina's lips. She grabbed Emma's hand and put it away from her new appendage. "Emma, stop. This is... this is NOT supposed to happen. Not between us," Regina said begrudgingly, actually missing the warmth of Emma's hand over her hardened member. "Not like this."

"You're right," Emma seemed to understand. "This isn't the place," she made black smoke engulf them and bring them to a beautiful place by the lake, to a small cottage that had been abandoned for a long time, but which she made cozy and clean with magic.

Many candles filled the room with their warm, twinkling light; it was very romantic, and it made Regina even more nervous.

 _Was this really happening?_

She was baffled, but she yearned for this. She'd yearned for a romantic night with Emma for the longest time, but never imagined she would actually ever have it, and least while in a masculine body. But it made sense; Emma liked men. Perhaps this was why she never had real a chance with Emma, because she was a woman. This was her only chance, but she was sad she couldn't be herself while at it.

"This isn't what I meant," Regina told her, and observed as Emma removed her own blazer, the burgundy tie, and began to unbutton her black shirt, ignoring the comment.

"Emma, I don't want us to do something you will regret when we bring the real you back," Regina insisted. But Emma was unmoving, and the blonde tossed her shirt on the floor and walked up to Regina again, to help her out of her spiky leather jacket, and then made the rock t-shirt vanish.

Emma's hands went to the muscular chest as she leaned onto Regina to whisper in his ear, "the real Emma always wanted to do this, but she didn't dare," a hand moved down, feeling his abs contract, and suddenly pushed inside the jeans and grabbed onto the hard shaft.

"Tell me, do you really not want this?" she lightly touched her earlobe with her tongue, "Because you keep talking about what Emma wouldn't want, but never about what Regina wants."

"Emma…" Regina groaned the name, eyes closing on their own, pleasure almost too hard to bear.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed, and continued stroking the hardness inside the jeans.

 _Fuck this!_ Regina suddenly pushed her away from her body and made Emma land over the bed behind her. Brown eyes looked at Emma's half naked body with hunger, and the pleasantly surprised blonde watched as Regina unzipped and removed her pants and the boxers in a hurry, not caring about not being her usual physique. Not even minding the obvious erection she was sporting.

"You're just as hot as a man, as you are as a woman," Emma said to Regina, and Regina smirked.

"So you've been ogling my body, Savior? Hmm. What would your mother say? Shame on you," Regina said as she crawled on bed to join her, letting her wilder nature finally take over.

This Emma was even more enticing than the old, and she couldn't keep resisting her. Not when she was offering herself so openly, so unapologetically horny.

"No shame at all. I should've claimed you long ago," Emma told her as she made the rest of her own clothes disappear after a black smoke.

Regina licked her lips. She tried to go for Emma's but the blonde turned away. "Not yet," she said, and Regina was confused. "Start by the neck," Emma tilted her head, guiding Regina to kiss her like she wanted to be worshipped, and it was very exciting for the Mayor to indulge in this naughty side of Emma.

Part of her told Regina that this wasn't right, that Emma would never allow this to happen, but the darker side of her assured her this was what they both had always wanted, and Regina wanted to go with it. So she did.

Regina's lips pressed against the warm, soft skin and elicited a moan from the blonde; Emma chewed on her bottom lip, enjoying feeling Regina at her neck, and gasped when a warm tongue licked at her pulse point. _Regina,_ she wanted to moan the name, but she wouldn't do it so soon; Regina had to work harder.

Emma's hand tugged at dark brown curls that maintained their natural length, coaxing Regina's head to move lower on her body, until her mouth latched at a nipple, and a thumb and index finger began to play with the other. Regina suckled and then released her right nipple with an audible pop and Emma groaned in response. Her center felt very warm, she was sure she was slick and more than ready for Regina to enter, but Regina didn't go for it yet; she moved to the neglected breast, rolled the tip of her tongue around the areola, and teased her hardened nipple before attaching her mouth to suckle and nibble.

Emma moaned loudly when teeth pressed her sensitive bud in between them, giving her mixed pain and pleasure that was mind blowing. Her hips bucked in eagerness, core tingling wanton, and Regina used a hand to part her legs, slipped her fingers in between wet folds, and elicited yet another guttural groan from the Dark Savior when she circled around her little pearl with her finger.

Emma wanted to kiss her, she craved to, but she suspected if they did share a kiss, not one, but two spells would be broken that moment, and she didn't want to give up her darkness just yet; she wanted to revel in her sudden freedom to do as she pleased. And when Regina went after her lips, she turned away again so the mayor only got to kiss her neck.

Regina felt hurt. She thought it was too impersonal to fuck her like this, in a foreign body, and without even sharing a kiss, so she stopped.

"You don't really want me; you're just playing with me, aren't you?" She felt her eyes sting hot with tears.

Emma stared at her, tried to keep a poker face, but hardly managing to keep it. She may be dark but there still was love inside her. Love for Henry, and also for Regina. But this freedom she felt now, could compete with the love for her family. It was fucked up, but so was the Darkness; it consumed every spark of light from one's heart, and she struggled to give up this power on exchange of what she could have with Regina.

"You had to turn me into this male body before seducing me," Regina's voice was breaking. "How is this different from the test you made for Robin? I'm just a toy for you."

A purple fog swiveled around Regina and the next second she was gone.

Emma felt the pang of guilt in her stomach. She looked around her and felt alone, felt the void of Regina's absence, and her power didn't matter that moment. She still had the dagger, but she no longer had Regina with her.

Which one hurt more to lose?

Regina appeared in her vault, already changed into clothing that felt more like him: an elegant Armani suit. She looked for potions and incantations that could help her turn back to normal, but even when there was a reversal spell for shape-shifting, her magic couldn't surpass the Dark One's, and she was cursed to remain a man until Emma decided to change her back, or until her True Love gave her the undoing kiss. But it was so late in the night, she would have to wait until the next day, and only hope Robin Hood could overlook her current shape this time to assist her.

Regina poofed home and when she reached to her room, she was frightened to find Emma sitting on the corner of her bed, waiting for her.

"Hey," Emma said as she rose from bed and walked up to her, but Regina took a cautious step back. And another.

"I won't partake in your twisted games," Regina's back met with a wall, and Emma continued coming closer. "So you've found my weakness; that doesn't mean I will succumb to you," she protested. "You're not _her,_ " Regina was referring to _her Emma._

Emma had also summoned new clothing of her own. She wore the red leather jacket, a white tank top, and her old, tight jeans; she looked like old Emma, but Regina didn't want to be fooled again.

Emma was silent, and her vibrant green gaze was unmoving — just like she was. She stopped a mere distance from the brunette, supported her weight on her left hand on the wall behind Regina, next to her shoulder, and even if Regina was much taller in her male form, she felt she was the small one. Emma's energy was very imposing.

Emma materialized the dagger on her right hand and Regina felt fearful when she used it to tear open her blazer, then cut off one, two, three of the white buttons from his elegant shirt with the sharp knife.

They locked eyes and Emma finally opened her mouth to talk.

"There's a reason why I didn't let you kiss me," Emma said to her, and Regina felt a knot form in her throat, ready to hear the painful truth she feared, _that she was unwanted._

"When you held the dagger in your hands, I knew. I knew it wasn't him for you," her voice was soft and very much just Emma.

"When I sacrificed, Regina, I gave everything up for you; for your happiness. I was… selfless, but now—what I feel is possessiveness. I don't want you to be with him, or anyone else. You're mine!" Emma went from soft to dangerously aggressive in a flash as darkness overtook her.

"Emma, this is the darkness speaking. You—the real you—didn't want me like that," Regina said sadly. "You're confused, but it's understandable after what happened."

"I'm not confused! It's YOU who IS," a tear rolled down Emma's cheek and she averted her eyes, but the darkness took over her again. "But if this is the only way I can have you, I will never let you go back to your previous body," she suddenly stabbed the dagger to the wall, next to Regina's head as a death threat.

"I—I'm sorry," Emma struggled. She didn't enjoy the frightened look in Regina's eyes, specially not because she was the source of her fear, and took a step away from the mayor, feeling ashamed and regretful. It was too hard to fight the blackness eating at the remaining light in her heart; she felt she couldn't do anything against it.

"Emma," Regina put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Emma cried out, holding her head in her hands like it was going to explode.

"You're wrong about me," Regina said quietly, and gained Emma's attention. "I would choose you if you were really an option, because I… I think you already know what I feel."

"I thought I felt it in the dagger," Emma turned her tearful gaze back to Regina's. "But you insist it's him," the blonde looked saddened. "I just wanted to show you how he really is. But, me, I'm no better."

"Emma," Regina cupped her face in her hands, looked deep into jade eyes, and leaned closer. "We could be each other's undoing if you just choose us, instead of the dagger."

Emma considered it. This was why she'd come here in the first place, but the struggle inside her was too strong.

"I choose you, Emma. Will you choose me?" Regina was hopeful.

Emma's hand went then to the back of Regina's head and pulled her closer. "Always," she said before closing the gap between them with a kiss that made bright light explode from their bodies, turning Regina back into a woman, and erasing Emma's name from the dagger.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other—they were back to normal—and Emma pulled Regina again into a second kiss to assure her this was real. There was no truer love than the one they both shared.

Regina's clothes were now too big for her frame and Emma didn't hesitate to help her out of them, using desperate hands to nearly rip them off of her.

"Regina," the Sheriff moaned into their kiss, allowing the Mayor to rid her of her own red leather jacket and the rest of her clothing. "Emma," Regina nipped at Emma's lower lip with sensuality, fueling that fire already burning inside them.

Regina fell on her back over the bed with Emma atop her, as the blonde lavished on her breasts now, kissing, licking, and nipping at sensitive skin with a primal hunger. Man or woman, it made no difference for the Savior; it was Regina who she'd always craved for, and she would never let go of her again, or let anybody take her away. So she marked her. She suckled on her neck until a hickey was made, somewhere visible.

Regina was so invested in enjoying being _devoured_ , she didn't notice Emma was branding her her property, leaving not one, but three hickeys scattered on the sides of her neck, and was now making another over her hipbone.

Emma moved to kiss a little lower, making Regina squirm. "I love you," the blonde told her before parting her wet folds with the use of her tongue, tasting Regina for the first time. "Mmm…" she moaned as she did so, and with her hands she spread her legs just a little wider, and brought them over her shoulders, to each side of her head, for a much better access.

Regina felt the heat rise impossibly higher, and moaned as she felt pleasure she hadn't had for a long time. It'd been so long since she was last with a woman and Emma was no amateur, it greatly surprised her.

Regina's hands went to tug at blonde tresses as Emma circled her tongue around her clit, driving her insane. She was about to come, when Emma stopped to adjust her position, and proceeded to drive two slender fingers inside the wetness, and suckled at the hooded pearl lightly to build a pace slowly, but steadily.

"Emmmma," Regina was on the edge and it made the savior thrust more rapidly inside her, and tease her clit with her tongue, not being very gentle about it, until she made Regina scream her name in abandon, overtaken by her urgent orgasm.

Emma could feel Regina's muscles contracting around her and gently pulled out of her. But after a couple of minutes, she used her tongue to replace them, to lap at the juice pouring from inside her, and Regina felt a second orgasm start to build.

Emma used her fingers now to stroke her swollen bud, rubbing it gently this time, as she could tell it brought a mild pain after having been stimulated with more vigor than now; her tongue continued pushing inside, indulging in the taste that was pure Regina, and it didn't take long before the second wave came crashing, sending the mayor back into ecstasy.

Regina used her remaining strength to pull Emma from between her legs, coaxing her into resting on top of her, breasts over breasts, lips over lips, locked in a wet kiss that allowed the mayor to taste herself in Emma's mouth.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said after they stopped kissing, tiredness taking over them, and began drifting into sleep, bodies wrapped in each other.

"I love you, too, Regina."

The room was thick with the scent of their sex; it was better than they'd ever imagined. Nothing could compare to sharing intimacy with the one person you truly loved. Tomorrow they would have to explain a lot, but they didn't really care about the world; they only cared about each other and their son.

* * *

 **Note:** Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
